Cherry and Atticus at the Big Top
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Atlas comes to visit Cherry and Atticus after Atticus has a series of strange dreams about werewolves robbing jewelry stores and tells them that he was sent by Drell as they need to go with Mystery Inc to find out about a mystery in the circus fairgrounds.
1. Chapter 1

Atticus shivered in his sleep as he started to have an unusual dream about jewel robberies. And where while he was sleeping, a strong figure went up to him and started to shake him awake slightly so he wouldn't startle the boy.

"WAH!' Atticus yelped and woke up, panting slightly.

"Hey, it's okay, it's just me." The strong figure said, sounding like Atlas.

"Atlas...?" Atticus rubbed his eye. "Oh, hey..."

"Wow, you must've had a crazy dream." Atlas said.

"I had this dream that a werewolf was robbing a jewelry store..." Atticus replied.

"That might have been a vision, someone named Drell told me about this." Atlas said.

"You've met Drell?" Atticus rolled out of his bed and went to pick out his clothes for the day.

"Yeah, he says he's a friend to the family." Atlas shrugged, not knowing the warlock since he was a mortal man after all.

"So, what did he say?" Atticus asked.

"That you, me, and Cherry will be going to a circus with the Mystery Inc." Atlas said.

'Awesome, the circus!" Atticus cheered. "And with Mystery Inc!"

"You guys seem to be close with Mystery Inc." Atlas smiled to that.

"We've had an adventure or two or three with them." Atticus said.

Atlas chuckled. "Well, go get ready."

"Right," Atticus smiled to him. "'Scuse me a second."

Atlas nodded as he left Atticus so the strong teenage boy could get ready. Atticus then went to get ready for the day. Darla was fast asleep in her bed as Amber, Annabelle, Anne-Marie, and visiting Penny were asleep on the floor in sleeping bags. And where Patch was going to be at the Pound Puppies HQ because he was going to be trained under Cookie's eye. Maisy opened one eye as the puppy was going.

"I have to go, I'm getting older and that means harder training," Patch told the kitten. "Take care of everyone for me."

Maisy nodded and allowed him to go.

* * *

Soon enough, Atticus was ready to go.

"You okay, Atticus?" Atlas asked.

"Yeah, just let me brush my teeth and I'll be all set!" Atticus called back.

"Okay, I'll keep myself occupied until you are done." Atlas said.

"This won't be too long." Atticus promised.

"Okay." Atlas said.

Atticus then did his morning grooming.

Emily smiled as she made pancakes since Darla had a slumber party last night. And where she could see Atlas was here. "Oh, hello, Atlas..." she sounded surprised.

"Hi, Mrs. Fudo," Atlas smiled to the woman. "Ooh, pancakes?"

"Would you like some?" Emily offered.

"Yes, please." Atlas smiled.

Emily smiled and decided to make more pancakes.

Darla woke up, rubbing her eyes. "It smells like IHOP in here."

"I love IHOP." Penny smiled.

"You girls take your seats, I'll have your batch done in just a jiffy." Emily smiled.

Atticus came downstairs then and took a quick drink of juice. "Going to the circus!"

"That's awesome!" Annabelle smiled.

"How about some breakfast?" Emily grabbed her son by his collar to keep him from running out the door without having something to eat first.

"Alright, a quick breakfast." Atticus said.

"That's a good boy." Emily smiled to that.

Everyone soon had breakfast together. The girls were given their own table which was the kiddie table often seen around the holidays whenever relatives would come and visit.

"These pancakes are delicious." Atlas smiled.

Emily smiled fondly.'

"Fluffy as ever, Mom." Atticus beamed.

"Thank you, dear." Emily smiled.

"Okay, I'm done, gotta go!" Atticus sounded rushed.

"What's the rush, Atticus?" Emily asked.

"Oh, sorry, Mom, but I gotta meet with Mystery Inc, they have a case at the circus..." Atticus replied.

"It's true." Atlas said.

"Well, please, slow down, you don't wanna give yourself the hiccups." Emily giggled.

"Alright, I'll slow down." Atticus said.

"Boys grow up so fast..." Emily sighed.

"But we mature faster." Darla smirked, referring to being a girl.

"Yeah." The rest of the girls agreed.

Atticus rolled his eyes as he finished up his breakfast. Atlas soon finished up his breakfast as well.

"Okay, gotta go, bye!" Atticus then rushed out.

Emily sighed with tears in her copper eyes. "He's growing up too fast..."

"Isn't that how life works?" Casper asked his adopted mother.

"Yes, but he's my baby..." Emily sighed.

"Well, I'm your baby too now." Casper smiled and hugged her waist.

"That is true." Emily smiled down at him.

Casper smiled back up. "You're almost as pretty as my mother was."

"Do you remember her now that you're a mortal again?" Emily asked curiously.

"Yeah, I remember everything about her." Casper smiled.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to hear about her..." Emily replied. "Patrick told me she was the sweetest and most friendly woman you could ever meet."

"Oh, indeed she was," Casper replied. "I guess I know where I got that from even though my uncles wanted me to be like them."

"Patrick also told me she had the most beautiful voice that he had ever heard from any human." Emily smiled.

"Her lullabies sounded like the voice of an angel..." Casper agreed.

"Do you remember what she looked like?" Annabelle asked.

"She had golden blonde hair like mine," Casper said. "But she had green eyes... She almost always had a smile on her face, I can't think of a time when she was angry or upset, except for, well, obviously after the sled racing incident when I became terribly sick."

"Then you must have gotten the color of your eyes from your father." Penny smiled.

"Yeah, his eyes were blue and he had black hair..." Casper then said. "He was often there for us, but he was usually working on his inventions... Stinky, Fatso, and Stretch always made fun of him though."

"Those arent' really their names, are they?" Anne-Marie winced.

"Oh, no, those are just nicknames they gave each other, they used to call my dad 'Smarty Pants'." Casper replied.

"What were their real names?" Darla asked.

Casper stopped to think about it. "I'm not for sure, but I think they were Bradley, Joseph, and Matthew."

"Correct." Emily smiled.

"Wait, how would you know?" Casper asked her with a small smile.

Emily hid a little giggle before she brought out a photo of Casper's uncles before they died.

Casper took it and held it to see his uncles as they were humans before their deaths. "You knew my uncles?"

"Yeah, they used to live in my neighborhood." Emily said.

"You don't say..." Casper smiled.

"They were so annoying..." Emily rolled her eyes. "They drove Aunt Beatrice crazy!"

"Aunt Beatrice?" Casper asked.

"Ms. Miller," Darla said to him. "She used to raise Mama Emily when she decided to live on land like a normal girl."

"Ah." Casper smiled in understanding then.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile with Atticus and Atlas..._**

"Just let me get Cherry and we'll be on our way." Atticus told Atlas.

"You got it." Atlas smiled.

Atticus nodded and then went to the door. Michelle answered and talked with Atticus, but she said that Cherry was still in bed.

"I'll wake her up...' Atticus said, going to his best friend's bedroom.

"Good luck." Michelle replied.

* * *

Cherry was hugging a pillow as she slept heavily.

"Cherry, wake up!" Atticus yelled.

Cherry groaned and turned over in her sleep, putting the pillow over her head.

"You forced me to do this." Atticus said before bringing out an air horn before taking the pillow away from Cherry and blowing the air horn into her ears.

Cherry yelped and hit the ceiling and crashed back down onto her bed. "Atticus, what the heck?!"

"I had to get you up somehow." Atticus said.

"I wasn't done with my dream." Cherry firmly pouted.

"Then I guess me and Atlas will have to leave without you and go with the Mystery Inc. to a mystery at the circus." Atticus smirked before starting to leave.

Cherry's one eye opened. "Circus...?'

Atticus kept walking off. "You stay here and get some rest..."

Cherry blinked and turned over to get back to sleep. "Bah... Dreams are more important."

"And I guess you'll miss Daphne." Atticus kept walking off.

"Goodbye, Atticus..." Cherry snored.

Atticus then walked back and grabbed Cherry by her feet and dragged her out of bed. "Oh, for the love of! Come HERE!"

"Sleepy, sleepy, sleepy..." Cherry snored.

" **WAKE UP!** " Drell's voice yelled.

Cherry yelped and woke up instantly and shivered.

"Works every time..." Drell smirked.

"Thank you, Drell." Atticus said as he now carried his best friend outside with him.

"Guys, I'm in my pajamas!" Cherry glared.

Atticus them magicked Cherry's clothes on. Cherry pouted and narrowed her eyes.

"No time to lose." Drell said.

"Come on, gang!" Atlas called.

"Alright, alright." Cherry groaned.

Atticus gave her a breakfast sandwich. Cherry took it and nibbled a little since she had just woken up.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, I know you guys have been waiting for this, since, well, since I uploaded back around the summer of 2016. The reason is, well, I forgot about this story. No, really, I forgot that I had started writing this story. I guess time got away from me with other projects. I hope you all can forgive me, because now, I'll start updating it. It's not quite 100% finished yet, but to make it up to you, here's some updates for it starting right now. Remember always to Read & Review!**

* * *

After a while, they soon got to the Mystery Inc.'s van.

Cherry yawned even louder. "So tired..."

"You can sleep on the way..." Atticus said as he helped her in, then smiled to the Mystery Machine.

They then saw one of the windows being rolled down.

"Hey, gang!" Atticus smiled brightly.

"Hey there, Atticus." Fred smiled before he looked up to see Atlas.

"Hey, Fred, I hope it's okay I brought a friend." Atticus said.

"Who's this, Atticus?" Daphne asked.

"This is Atlas," Atticus smiled. "He used to work in the circus as the strongman, then we worked together until we found a way out."

"Wait, this circus you both used to work together in, did it have a baby elephant that could fly?" Velma asked.

"Yeah, Dumbo," Atticus said. "Cherry was there too as the animal tamer."

Atticus, Cherry, and Atlas soon got into the Mystery Machine. The others smiled to them and once they were inside, it was set to go.

"So, isn't Mo coming?" Velma asked, surprised that Atticus didn't have his girlfriend along.

"She's stuck watching over the pups and babysitting Junior." Atticus said.

"So, it's just us..." Atlas added.

"Like, let's get going along then, Freddy." Shaggy said.

"Gotcha." Fred nodded as he drove them off.

"So, Cherry, what did you dream about?" Atticus asked his best friend.

"I know this is weird, but I dreamt about werewolves robbing a jewelry store." Cherry replied.

"No way, that's the same thing I was dreaming about." Atticus said.

"Eww, share dreams..." Cherry shuddered.

* * *

They continued to drive until they would reach their destination. Cherry fell asleep and seemed to snore messily with her mouth dangling open. Atlas winced in slight disturbance of her snoring and sleep habits.

"Like, is there a way to turn off her snoring?" Shaggy asked as he tried to tune out Cherry's snoring.

Atticus conjured up his wand and waved it once and made Cherry's snoring quiet down a little. Cherry then snored quieter from Atticus's magic.

"She sleeps a lot, huh?" Atlas asked Atticus.

"You have no idea." Atticus sighed.

"What does she do at night?" Atlas teased.

"Stay awake..." Atticus replied like it was obvious.

"Really?" Atlas asked.

"Pretty much..." Atticus replied.

"Wow." Atlas said.

"Yeah..." Atticus smiled as Cherry was asleep. "Cherry's dreams are very important to her."

"Good to know." Atlas said.

Cherry held out her hand.

"That wasn't me." Atticus narrowed his eyes.

"What was that about?" Atlas asked.

"Don't ask..." Atticus sighed.

Atlas soon shrugged.

* * *

Hours went by until they finally reached a circus.

"The circus, eh?" Atlas chuckled. "Deja vu, huh, Atticus?"

"Yeah, though hopefully no evil ringmasters or snobby elephants." Atticus smiled to him.

"Couldn't agree more." Atlas said.

"Ah, good times..." Atticus leaned against Atlas in a brotherly sort of way.

"Yeah," Atlas smiled. "Good times. Good times."

Atticus smiled back to him. "Come on, Cherry wake up..."

Cherry was curled up, but her eyes opened.

"Ah, good, you're awake." Atlas said.

Cherry yawned and stretched.

"How was-" Atticus was about to ask in a teasing way.

"I didn't dream about _that_..." Cherry glared.

"Whatever you say." Atticus smirked.

Cherry growled to him as they then rolled out of the Mystery Machine, and where she started to chase him, wanting to get him. Atticus stepped back. Cherry growled and chased after Atticus. Drell took out a random stereo and played fitting chasing music.

"They are like siblings." Velma smiled.

"Mm-hmm..." the others agreed.

"Atticus, I'm gonna turn you inside out!" Cherry threatened.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Atticus smirked.

"Oh, believe me, I will!" Cherry growled.

"Can you jump?" Atticus smirked as he jumped onto a trampoline, then shot himself high up.

Cherry skid at the trampoline, then bounced against it and sprung right back, crashing into a van and a pair of baby birds chirped and spun around her head. Atticus soon smirked before he saw that he now had flowed right into the circus. Cherry got on all fours and wiggled her fingers and feet to make her go after Atticus as she looked squashed and stretched like in a cartoon, though surprisingly, it did not hurt her too bad.

"Where'd Atticus go?" Fred asked.

"Where is he? I'll gut him..." Cherry growled.

"That didn't hurt you?" Drell picked up Cherry.

"No, not really..." Cherry replied.

"Hmm..." Drell then smirked, he then pulled on her legs like she was rubber and flung her out of his hands and sent her flying.

"Drell!" Cherry glared.

"Did it hurt?" Drell asked.

"No!" Cherry replied.

"Ooh, I'm going to enjoy this..." Drell chuckled as he slowly came up to her.

Cherry's eyes widened and she backed up anxiously.

"Don't even think about it, Drell." Atlas said.

Drell gulped as Atlas looked much stronger than him. Atlas nodded firmly.

"I wasn't scared..." Cherry smiled nervously.

"Sure you weren't." Atlas smirked.

"Atticus?" Drell looked around. "Where did that boy go to now?"

"I think he accidentally got himself into the circus." Atlas said.

"Oh, I love the circus!" Fred beamed as he was excited to explore. "You know, I took that Circus Arts class last summer."

"We know..." the rest of Mystery Inc droned with eye rolls.

"How many times has he told you guys?" Atlas asked.

"Like, don't make us say it..." Shaggy groaned.

"Too bad you didn't give me that strength boost by then, Atticus," Fred said. "I was on the trapeze, but I had broken all my bones."

"Atticus Fudo, get your butt out here!" Cherry growled.

* * *

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Atticus said before coming out of the circus.

Cherry folded her arms. "You jerk! You could've gotten us into some mess!"

"Whoa, Cherry, take it easy..." Atticus replied. "Besides, no one's here."

"For now..." Cherry narrowed her eyes.

"No really, it's like a ghost town inside." Atticus said.

"Ghosts?" Shaggy and Scooby gulped.

"No, there are no ghosts, I just mean that it's empty." Atticus said.

"Oh..." Shaggy and Scooby sounded relieved then.

"Well, this was totally pointless, time to go home..." Cherry walked away until she felt herself getting lifted up by Drell which made her smile nervously at the warlock.

"Inside now." Drell said.

"Yes, sir..." Cherry sweated nervously.

The gang soon went inside. Shaggy and Scooby had ran off and knocked down the others as a dark figure was walking toward them.

"What are you doing here?" a man with long hair in a uniform demanded as he walked over to them.

"We're so sorry, sir; we just wanted to see if anyone was here." Drell said.

"Yeah, the door was open, and we just-" Fred tried.

"Open?" the man replied before a howl was heard.

"That sounded like a wolf." Atlas said.

"No, I know that howl and it wasn't a wolf." Atticus said.

"He's here..." the man said.

"Um, who?" Cherry asked nervously.

"By the sound of the howl; it must be a werewolf." Atticus said.

"COME!" the man urged them to follow him away from the howl. "Your friend is right about the werewolf."

"Werewolf?" Shaggy and Scooby asked.

"Let me and Atticus handle the werewolf, sir." Atlas said.

"Let's get out of here, Scoob." Shggy said.

"Rokay!" Scooby agreed and ran off with him.

"Get back here!" Drell glared to them. "Cowards..."

"How far is the werewolf?" Cherry asked.

"You stay here," Atticus put his hands on her shoulders. "We'll handle this."

"Get off of me." Cherry glared since he was touching her.

"Sorry." Atticus said.

Cherry nodded firmly. Atticus and Atlas then went off.

'A werewolf in the circus..." Drell commented. "What will they think of next?"

"At least I can say I had an exciting childhood." Cherry deadpanned.

* * *

Atticus and Atlas soon started to look for the werewolf as they started to hear something growling.

"Here, Wolfy, Wolfy, Wolfy..." Atlas called gently. "We're not gonna hurt ya... That much."

"Come on out, ya flea-bitten mutt." Atticus called.

They passed by as Shaggy and Scooby were playing around with a baboon in a cage.

"Guys, why are you playing with a baboon?" Atticus asked.

"Relax, he's, like, totally harmless." Shaggy smiled.

Scooby then made funny faces which made the baboon copy him.

"Lemme try." Shaggy said, then started to have his turn with the caged primate.

Atticus and Atlas decided to join in, having a feeling that the werewolf would come to them. Shaggy laughed as he had a lot of fun with this. The baboon screeched, then hid away behind his habitat.

"Sorry, Baboon Dude, I didn't mean to scare you." Shaggy frowned.

Atticus and Atlas both started to have a feeling why the baboon had gotten scared. The four looked behind them and saw a dark figure with beady red eyes.

"Just like in my dream..." Atticus whispered to himself.

"You again?" Shaggy thought the werewolf was someone else. "It's just that-"

The dark figure then showed himself which terrified Shaggy and Scooby. Atticus and Atlas both then grabbed onto the werewolf to keep it from going anywhere.

"I ain't afraid of no werewolf." Atlas smirked.

The werewolf began to try to get free from the two of them.

"Man, Atticus, I gotta admit, a werewolf is the last thing I anticipated to meet at this circus." Atlas said.

"Same here." Atticus said.

Cherry went wide-eyed as she saw the full moon and she knew what was going to happen to Atticus. She then gulped slightly.

"You okay, Cherry?" Drell asked.

"Werepony..." Cherry shivered anxiously.

"Oh, no, it's a full moon." Drell realized.

"RUUUUN!" Cherry yelped.

Drell then grabbed her and pulled her back. "NO! Why are you afraid of a werepony?! It's just Atticus!"

"You're scared too, Drell..." Cherry replied shakily.

Atticus soon started to groan out of pain as he was beginning to transform into a Werepony. Cherry and Drell held each other nervously and their teeth chattered as Atticus went through his transformation.

"Like, what's going on?" Shaggy asked.

"Changing..." Atticus grunted as his body twitched slightly, his hands became sharp hooves and so did his feet, and his hair became wild and spiky mane and his teeth became sharp like fangs and his eyes seemed to turn a hellish red.

"Rikes!" Scooby jumped into Schaggy's arms.

"Hey, you wanna do something for me?" Drell whispered to Cherry.

"Huh?" Cherry asked.

Drell then shoved her with a smirk to make her be bait for Atticus's hungry appetite. Atticus let out a roaring neigh as he bucked up. Atlas began to look from the werewolf to Atticus to see which one to handle. Shaggy and Scooby ran off back to the others. Atticus snarled as he was now rather vicious and bloodthirsty. Atticus soon looked at Atlas as he seemed to be the most challenging one of all and where he liked that in his prey.

"Atticus, it's me, Atlas, remember?" Atlas frowned. "We met at the circus with that baby elephant, Dumbo!"

Atticus soon started to run right at him. Atlas yelped and then started to run. Atticus soon tackled him as a Werepony and was even starting to act like a wild horse as Atlas ended up on his back.

Drell looked rather terrified. "He's worse than Sombra..."

Cherry let out a shriek at the name.

Drell looked to her. "You afraid of Sombra?"

"No, of course not!" Cherry smiled nervously.

"Atticus, please, get some control of yourself!" Atlas yelled.

Atticus continued to go wild until he finally slowed down and started to calm down.

"He's starting to take back control, just like in the Monster Road Rally." Drell said.

Cherry shivered behind Drell. Atticus came up to Atlas. Atlas flinched a little, hopeful that Atticus would calm down. Atticus soon nuzzled up to Atlas telling him he was fine.

Atlas flinched, but then smiled as he gently petted Atticus like a legitimate horse. "There, there, it's okay..."

"I'm so sorry." Werepony Atticus frowned.

"Um... It's okay..." Atlas smiled nervously.

"Where's the werewolf?" Drell asked.

"He was right behind us..." Atlas shrugged.

"He must have escaped." Werepony Atticus said.

There was then screaming heard.

"Found it." Cherry deadpanned.

"Follow those screams." Atticus said.

* * *

They then rushed to follow the screams, knowing very well where they had come from.

"That sounded like Shaggy and Scooby." Atlas said.

"Not surprised." Atticus replied.

"Not surprised at all." Cherry said.

The others came to see the long-haired man and Mystery Inc was running from the werewolf. Atticus snarled to this and felt his instincts flare up as he then chased after the werewolf.

"Go get him, Atticus!" Cherry called out.

"You got it, Sis!" Atticus called back.

Those words seemed to touch Cherry's heart.

"You okay, Cherry?" Drell asked.

"He.. He called me his sister..." Cherry whispered.

"He's your brother figure, why wouldn't he?" Atlas asked.

Cherry was still silent.

"Let her have her moment." Drell said to Atlas.

"Seems like the right thing to do." Atlas said.

"Come back here, you overgrown flea bag!" Atticus snarled as he stalked after the circus werewolf.

The werewolf soon stopped in its tracks and growled at him for being called 'an overgrown flea bag'.

"That's right, I'm talkin' to YOU, Fur Head!" Atticus challenged.

"Fur Head?" Cherry deadpanned. "You take insult lessons from Fievel?"

"It's the best I could come up with." Atticus said.

Cherry rolled her eyes. "Oh, brother."

Atticus then started to stomp his front right hoof like a bull, ready to charge at the werewolf. The werewolf snarled back at him.

"I've faced werecats, I'm not afraid of you!" Atticus challenged.

The werewolf was about to charge at him until a bright light shined down at the monster. This seemed to scare him away.

"That was weird." Atticus said.

Velma was shown at the top of a roof and had shined the spotlight to scare away the werewolf.

"Thanks, Velma." Atticus smiled.

"Atticus, is that you?" Velma asked.

"Yep." Atticus nodded.

"I thought a little light might help." Velma said.

"Well, it did." Atticus smiled up to her before he soon started to change back to his human form once his body was covered with a cloak.

The man from before then used acrobatics and went after the werewolf in hopes of catching him.

"Is that man crazy?" Cherry asked.

"Not as crazy as I am." Atticus said before he went after the man and the werewolf.

Drell soon joined in the chase. The werewolf jumped off one roof and seemed to disappear.

* * *

"It's gone," the long-haired man commented. "For now..." he then jumped back down with a spin to the others.

"How many times has this werewolf been coming here?" Atticus asked.

"You have no idea," the man replied. "We haven't been properly introduced."

"No, we haven't." Drell said.

"I am Marius Brancusi, owner of this circus," the man introduced himself with a bow. "How can I repay you?"

"You could explain to us why this werewolf has been attacking your circus." Atlas said.

"That's a good idea." Velma agreed.

"All right, follow me." Marius decided to take them to his trailer.

"We'll finally get answers." Drell said.


	3. Chapter 3

The others came inside as the man stood in front of them to explain everything. Shaggy and Scooby were eating popcorn during this story.

"I inherited this circus from my uncle last year, and I've been working to modernize it," Marius began to explain. "I've been making it more stylish. Phasing out the animal acts. Giving it more of a theatrical flare."

"That seems nice." Drell said.

"Why, thank you." Marius nodded to him.

"What else have you been doing here?" Cherry asked.

"Also, I cleaned the toilets, which has been a huge improvement," Marius continued as he came by a poster. "All this has led to our latest show: Celestia!"

"Celestia?!" Cherry and Atticus hiccuped.

"Yes, that's what our show is called." Marius said.

"This is so fantastic!" Fred sounded elated. "Did I mention I love the circus?"

Marius sighed to him in slight annoyance. "Several times, yes..."

"But what about the werewolf?" Daphne then asked.

"It's terrible," Marius sighed. "I thought tonight, while all my employees are having a night on the town, I might find some clues about the beast. I'm certain the werewolf must be someone who's part of the circus."

"So, you mean it could be someone in disguise?" Atticus asked.

"Perhaps it is not a disguise." Marius replied mysteriously.

No one reacted in horror however like he expected.

"You understand that I'm saying it might be a real _werewolf_ , right?" Marius then asked them, wondering why that didn't scare them.

"Yeah...?" Daphne said.

"It's just that I expected a bigger reaction," Marius replied. "I was being so dramatic and, did I show you my pectoral muscles?"

"Oh, brother..." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Moving on..." Velma said.

"All right, for the last few months the creature has plagued us wherever we go," Marius informed the group. "It has scared off many of my artists. And in every city we visit, it has stolen jewelry."

"Rewelry?" Scooby asked.

"Jewelry," Marius repeated before mumbling under his breath. "And I thought my accent was thick..." he then spoke up louder. "Anyway, it's very strange. Why would a werewolf want jewels?"

"Like, maybe, he's a lady werewolf." Shaggy said.

"Or that this werewolf isn't a real werewolf." Atlas said.

Scooby gave Shaggy a deadpan expression.

"This sounds like a case I witnessed with Patrick in eighteenth century Bavaria." Drell commented.

"You and Atticus's father witnessed one of the cases that was solved by Sherlock Holmes?" Atlas asked.

"Hey, we're both older than we look..." Drell defended. "But yes..."

"I met the Great Mouse Detective, Basil..." Cherry spoke up.

"Yes, but that was in a different world." Drell said.

"I'm still jealous that you had that adventure without me." Atticus pouted to his best friend.

"Sorry, but you were busy..." Cherry shrugged innocently.

"Ohh, yeah, that day I was with Drell because he needed me for something." Atticus said.

"Yeah, sorry about that..." Cherry replied. "I knew you would've loved it since there was a detective case and all."

"Would you care to share your story with us, sir?" Velma asked Drell since he seemed to know about the mysterious case.

"Of course I would." Drell smiled.

"Oh, boy, another story!" Cherry cheered, then groaned. "Oh, boy... Another story..."

Drell rolled his eyes. "Anyway, back in the eighteenth century, long before Atticus's parents had met..."

* * *

 **Flashback to centuries ago...**

 _"Here we are, Patrick, this is Ingolstadt," Drell smirked. "My mom would totally KILL me if she saw me way out here!"_

 _"Yeah, luckily, she doesn't know you're way out here." Patrick said._

 _"We could get in big trouble." Drell snickered as he then climbed over the county line._

 _"Drell!" Patrick held him back. "Are you nuts?!"_

 _"Is that a trick question?" Drell smirked, then flapped his arms like wings. "You can come too, unless you're a chicken, BAWK! BAWK! BAWK!"_

 _Patrick soon glared at him before crossing the borderline._

 _Drell laughed. "Chicken Boy."_

* * *

 _The two then wandered in as it was a cloudy night, but there seemed to be a full moon out._

 _"A full moon." Patrick said._

 _There was then a howl heard._

 _"Wh-What was that?" Drell shivered. "It's not Simone Lenoir and Lena Dupree again, is it?"_

 _"I don't know." Patrick said._

 _The two magical boys came to the bushes and looked out as the full moon shined down one someone and he appeared to be grunting and growling._

 _"Who is that?" Drell asked._

 _"I'm not sure..." Patrick replied._

 _The transformation was complete and there was a wolf howl._

 _"Oh, my gosh, he's a werewolf!" Patrick yelped. "Quick, Drell, you have to do something! You're bigger, stronger, smarter, and more handsome than I am and might even be the most handsome man in the whole universe!"_

"Okay, you can't expect me to believe Atticus's dad actually _said_ that..." Cherry's voice interrupted.

"Okay, fine, he didn't exactly say that." Drell's voice said.

"Then what did he really say?" Atticus's voice asked.

"Never mind that for now..." Drell's voice ignored that.

"Just tell us." Atlas's voice said.

"NEVER MIND!" Drell's voice made them stop. "Now, normally, a werewolf only becomes a wolf at the full moon. But with the right combination of jewels, Hans, the werewolf we had encountered, was able to change from man to wolf at any time. He and the werewolves he created terrorized Ingolstadt for decades."

"Whoa." Atticus's voice said.

"Anyone who is bitten by a werewolf and lives turns into a werewolf," Drell narrated. "Luckily we survived, but there were two who weren't so lucky and were even brothers: Lawrence and Stewart Talbot."

* * *

"Whoa, they are that old?" Cherry asked as the flashback ended.

"Yep," Drell nodded. "Apparently, the Ingolstadt werewolves claimed hundreds of victims before being driven out by Maximilian III. You know Lawrence and Steven Talbot, right?"

"Lawrence is the new elementary school principal back home and Steven must be Winnie's father." Atticus deduced.

"Exactly." Drell nodded.

"Whoa..." Cherry and Atticus looked to each other.

"You guys are lucky you didn't get bitten." Drell then said to Scooby and Shaggy.

Shaggy soon started to look like he was going to transform into a werewolf, but Atticus had a feeling why Shaggy was acting this way as he went behind him. The others panicked, but Shaggy was only choking on some popcorn. Atticus soon used the Heimlich Maneuver on Shaggy only one time and where it helped get the popcorn fly out.

"Some friends!" Shaggy glared at the others. "I need the Heimlich and you're reaching for the silver bullets!"

"What's with the garlic?" Atlas asked Marius. "That wipes away vampires, not werewolves!"

Cherry seemed to step away from the garlic.

"Really?" Marius asked.

"Some hunter you are..." Atticus face-palmed.

"Who are you people?" Marius asked. "How do you know so much about werewolves?"

"First, everyone knows about monsters' weaknesses." Atticus said.

"And we solve mysteries, it's kind of a hobby." Daphne smiled.

"A hobby?" Marius replied before smiling. "Stamp collecting is a hobby. Solving mysteries is-wait, maybe you could help me investigate this werewolf."

"We'd be happy to help." Atlas said.

"Yes, and we could pose as circus performers!" Fred then suggested in delight.

"Sure, why not?" Daphne reacted to that.

"Of course, it will be very dangerous." Marius then warned.

"And there's the 'why not?'," Shaggy replied. "See ya!"

"Think about the food." Cherry said.

"Food...?" Shaggy asked.

"Think about it, all the cotton candy and churros you can eat." Cherry bribed.

This easily won over Scooby and Shaggy.

"Like, dude, I'm in!" Shaggy smiled.

"Reah! Re roo!" Scooby agreed. "Reah, reah, reah!"

Atticus and Atlas soon brought out their own circus clothes they had when they were in Casey Junior Circus. Cherry even somehow had her old circus uniform. Marius then decided to make outfits for everybody else.

* * *

Soon enough, they were all in the big tent, each wearing their circus outfits. Scooby had a clown outfit, Velma had a stunt outfit, Shaggy had a colorful outfit which looked like a rejected superhero, and Fred and Daphne looked like trapeze artists. Cherry had her animal tamer outfit on, and Atticus and Atlas had their strongmen outfits on.

"Where's your outfit?" Atlas asked Drell.

Drell scoffed. "You kiddin' me? I don't need this crap."

"The circus people might get suspicious." Cherry said.

"Meh, all right..." Drell shrugged and conjured himself up a costume.

"Anything but a clown," Cherry said. "You're scary enough as it is."

"At least he'll make a fool of himself." Atticus whispered to her.

"I guess..." Cherry whispered back, slightly scared at the possibility of Drell becoming a clown.

Drell soon came out and where Atticus soon covered Cherry's eyes so she wouldn't get scared as Drell was dressed as a clown.

"Hey, I can't see!" Cherry complained.

"Trust me, if you saw what Drell is dressed as, you would be scared." Atticus said.

"Oh, come on, how bad could he-" Cherry took his hands off and her eyes widened. "Oh, my glawww..."

"Now you see why your eyes should be covered." Atticus said.

Cherry shuddered slightly.

"Cherry, I didn't know you were scared of clowns." Velma said.

Atticus began to whisper to Velma why Cherry was afraid of clowns.

Cherry tried to calm down from Drell's appearence. "I'm sure I'll get used to it, knowing it's you."

"Anyway, we should find out which acts each of us are doing." Atlas said.

"Like the good old times." Atticus smiled up to Atlas.

"Those were better times." Atlas smiled back in agreement.

"Now, do any other one of you have any circus skills?" Marius asked.

"I took a Circus Arts class last summer!" Fred raised his hand with a smile.

"He can tell." Atlas said.

"Yes, I'm not surprised," Marius nodded to that, then smiled to Fred. "What did you learn?"

"I worked out on the trapeze a little," Fred flexed his arm muscles. "But, uh, unfortunately this was beofre Atticus gave me a helping hand in strength, so I broke a lot of bones."

"You seemed to have healed well." Marius commented.

"I don't think he meant his own bones." Atticus said.

"Yeah, I was supposed to catch this guy, and, uh, I dropped him onto someone," Fred smiled nervously. "I wasn't strong enough then, and they both fell into some other people."

"That's terr-" Marius started.

"Who hit the tent support, which tipped the popcorn cart, which set fire to the audience risers, which collapsed with 48 people sitting on them." Fred then concluded.

"Well, of course it was an accident, and what did you mean you weren't strong enough then?" Marius asked.

"Well, Atticus here gave me a little boost." Fred smiled.

"How so?" Marius replied.

"I'm able to boost up anyone's strength just by massaging one of their arms," Atticus said. "And it was just an accident when you drop the guy, right, Fred?"

"Yeah, but I did learn a valuable lesson about the trapeze." Fred smiled.

"Which was?" Marius replied.

"Don't drop people, and uh, don't fall." Fred stated.

"So, why not make him a trapeze extra in case either of one of yours gets injured?" Atticus asked Marius.

"That might be a good idea." Marius seemed to agree. "If it's all right with him of course."

"It would be an honor, sir!" Fred saluted with a smile.

"You are a strange fellow, but I admire your neckwear," Marius complimented his ascot. "Anyone else have any talents that might apply?"

"I think Daphne will be of use to ride a motorcycle." Drell said.

"Yeah, when I was a kid." Daphne admitted with a smile.

"Really?" Marius smiled to this. "It takes years of practice to-"

"It went like this." Daphne got onto the motorcycle and put on the helmet to have a ride around.

"Whoa!" Atlas smiled, impressed.

"Never took Daphne to be the one on a motorcycle." Cherry commented.

"She used to ride one when she was five." Drell said.

"You're creepy..." Cherry said to Drell because he seemed to know personal information.

"I had to do my research." Drell said.

"Creeeperrr~..." Cherry wiggled her fingers.

* * *

After a while, Daphne was done showing her talent.

"Amazing..." Atlas smiled, though in a friendly way.

"That was amazing." Atticus said.

Daphne smiled bashfully in response.

"That'll do." Marius said.

"Any animals in this circus?" Cherry asked as she had her bull whip.

"Yes, we actually do." Marius nodded.

"I'd like to handle them, sir." Cherry then said.

"Then you may be our new animal tamer." Marius smiled.

"If only animals liked her." Atticus teased.

"Come here, I'll tame YOU!" Cherry glared as she wielded her whip.

"Oh, I'm scared." Atticus replied.

"Why you-" Cherry growled.

"Okay, that's enough, you two!" Drell put his hands to split up the two. "I'm gonna have to split you up... Wow, I sounded like a dad right there."

"Ahem!" Marius cleared his voice.

Drell then moved his hands which made Cherry and Atticus clonk against each other and they both fell flat on the ground.

"Now for Atticus and Atlas." Marius said.

"Yes, sir?" Atlas and Atticus asked.

"About how strong are you two?" Marius asked.

"How strong are we?" Atticus and Atlas smirked.

"Show him, boys." Drell smirked.

"We'll need something to lift." Atlas said.

"You gut any cannons around here?" Drell asked Marius.

"Yes, I do." Marius nodded.

"Show my boy, huh?" Drell smirked.

"Are you his father?" Marius asked.

"Well, not by blood, but I like to think spiritually..." Drell smiled innocently.

"Yeah." Atticus nodded.

"Chop-Chop," Drell clapped his hands. "I love to see Atticus in action."

Marius soon brought the strongman and strong wiccan teenage boy to his cannon. Drell chuckled.

"Atticus is so strong, he's like the son I never had, I wanna have a boy just like him..." Cherry mocked Drell in disgust.

"Are you jealous?" Daphne asked.

"I'm just so sick of this jerk liking Atticus more than me!" Cherry growled and shook her fists. "WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO GET NOTICED BY HIM!?"

"Just calm down, maybe there's a way we can get you noticed." Daphne said.

Cherry sneered slightly as Atticus did quick stretches just to be funny and then lifted the cannon with ease.

"Whoa!" Marius smiled.

"And now toss it to Atlas." Drell said to Atticus.

Atticus smiled to Drell and tossed the cannon to Atlas. "Head's up, Atlas!"

Atlas soon caught the cannon with ease. "Thanks for the head's up, little buddy."

"Anytime." Atticus smiled back.

"Ya know, Drell, I never noticed how handsome you were..." Cherry attempted to flirt with the warlock.

"What do you want?" Drell asked.

Cherry smiled up to him.

Drell winced in slight disturbance. "Eww..."

"Ahem, um, we should continue," Marius said. "Atticus, Atlas, you two will be with our strongman, Archambault."

"Achambault?" Atticus and Atlas asked.

"I'm sure you all will get along." Marius smiled.

"We're sure about it too." Atticus said.

Marius smiled to Atticus and Atlas, looking forward to having them apart of the circus. He then went to Drell to see what he could do for the circus. "What are your talents?" he then asked.

"Well, I'm pretty strong myself, but I'm open to anything," Drell replied. "Just as long as the Mrs doesn't see me make a butt out of myself."

"You'll be our new clown sense you are dressed as one." Marius said.

"Fair enough..." Drell shrugged.

"So, you have a lady back home, eh?" Marius asked. "Does she have a sister?"

"Three of 'em actually, and a brother." Drell replied.

"Is one of them available?" Marius asked.

"I'm sure Vesta would eat you up." Drell smirked about the most favored and popular Spellman sister.

"What a lovely name." Marius said before going to Shaggy and Scooby.

"Vesta?" Cherry asked, walking over with a blindfold.

"Yep." Drell held out his foot purposely in front of her.

Cherry then tripped and fell. "I'm pretty sure this is against the rules, I mean, you split up Sabrina's parents."

"Nope, it's not against the rules." Drell said.

"Since when?!" Cherry stood up and tried to feel and touch him since she was now blinded.

"Since I changed the rules." Drell said as he then took out a porcupine and made her touch it.

Atticus soon changed the porcupine into a kitten with his magic. Cherry whimpered and winced from the quills. Atticus glared while Drell covered his mouth with a stifled giggle, but soon, the quills disappeared along with the porcupine as a nice black kitten came up to Cherry. Cherry removed her blindfold and looked down to the kitten. The black kitten lowly mewed to her, sounding rather sophisticated than a juvenile kitten.

"Hiii, Kitty!" Cherry cooed to his darkness.

This caused Atticus smirk at Drell's defeat.

"Hmm..." Drell pouted. "I wanted to make her suffer with dignity..."

"Not while I'm around." Atticus said.

"Fine..." Drell pouted.

"What act do you think those two will do?" Atlas asked Drell, referring to Shaggy and Scooby.

"What're they good at besides running for their lives?" Drell shrugged.

"Eating." Atticus said.

"What's your talent?" Cherry asked the cowardly Great Dane.

Scooby smiled and went to a large ball and balanced on it.

"Looks like he used to be a circus dog." Atlas said.

Scooby even began to juggle on the ball as well as balance saucers, showing he was more talented than he seemed.

"Impressive." Drell said.

Scooby then finished by jumping off and caught thesaucers and a cheeseburger in his paws. "Tada!"

"You taught him all this?" Marius asked Shaggy in awestruck.

"He tried, I just, like, can't get it." Shaggy shrugged with a smile.

Scooby smiled and patted Shaggy on the head.

"And...?" Marius turned, but Velma had disappeared from them somehow.

"Where'd Velma go?" Atlas asked.

* * *

Marius spotted the girl and came beside her in her hiding place with a smirk. "Hello."

"Hi." Velma smiled shyly up to him.

"Velma, why are you hiding?" Atticus asked.

"I-I, uh..." Velma sounded shy and nervous.

"Velma, you don't have stage fright, do you?" Atticus asked.

"No, I just don't know what I should do for my act for the circus." Velma said.

"Come on now, we're all in this together." Cherry told her.

"Maybe we can help her choose." Drell said.

Velma still seemed anxious.

"Maybe knife throwing." Marius said.

"Ooh! Ooh! I wanna help!" Cherry sounded excited. "I know how it's done!"

"Next!" Velma said, scared.

"Maybe you could be one of those people who gets shot out of a cannon?" Drell suggested.

"All in favor of Velma doing that act, say 'aye'." Atlas said.

"Aye." the others agreed.

"Very well," Marius said. "She shall become 'The Human Comet'."

"Can we go back to the knife-throwing?" Velma asked nervously.

"Too late." Drell said.

They were all now outside the tent.

"When we get everything prepared, meet me back here in the morning." Marius instructed the others.

"What time?" Shaggy asked.

"5:00." Marius replied as he walked off then.

"And there really is such a time as 5:00 in the morning." Atticus told Shaggy and Scooby.

"That used to be my bedtime." Cherry added firmly.

"Seriously?" Atlas asked.

Shaggy and Scooby seemed anxious about waking up at 5:00 in the morning as the others went to get some sleep.

* * *

"I'm never gonna get to sleep..." Cherry said. "I mean, I never fall asleep at good times, I just-"

Drell poured sand into his hands and sprinkled it into her eyes. Cherry then mumbled and instantly fell asleep.

Drell then gave a glass of water to Atticus and carried Cherry over his shoulder. "Give her this to wake her up."

"Okay." Atticus said.

"Come on, Cherry, let's get you to bed..." Drell said as he carried Cherry in his arm in a rather caring and nurturing way surprisingly enough.

"Whoa." Atticus said.

"What?" Drell replied as he carried the perky goth.

"Oh, nothing." Atticus replied innocently.

Drell shrugged as he then carried Cherry in his arms. The others then went straight to bed since they would have to get up quite early, and where the only ones that might be up were Fred and Atlas and Atticus.


End file.
